The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cleome plant, botanically known as Cleome hasslerana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Robspifro’.
The new Cleome is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new consistently compact Cleome cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 of two unknown selections of Cleome hasslerana, not patented. The cultivar Robspifro was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2002 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cleome by tip cuttings at Grain Valley, Mo. since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Cleome are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.